


Kamen Rider Ryoshi

by Metalocelot98



Category: Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Mild Language, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:15:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalocelot98/pseuds/Metalocelot98
Summary: A new rider war has begun and now new riders must fight enemies old and new as they must uncover the reason for this new war. Meanwhile Michael Rose a juvenile delinquent has been sent to Japan to live with his father on probation for assault. As this happens a strange wolf like contract beast wanders the mirror world seeking answers for past memories long forgotten. What awaits the riders is this new war?
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character





	1. A Kamen Rider's End ☆ Kamen Rider Ryuki vs Kamen Rider Sureiya

Osaka...

Ryuki was sent rolling across the ground as his opponent stepped forward. His armor was black with a red body glove, and his helmet resembled Raia's helmet. He pulled out an advent card as he opened the card slot in his left forearm and inserted his advent card inside before closing it.

"FINAL VENT" a mechanical voice announced as the mystery rider jumped up and kicked Ryuki in his advent deck shattering it. Ryuki fell backwards as his armor shattered as he looked up at the sky. His body "disintegrated" slowly as he looked at his opponent.

"Who...... are..... you" Shinji Kido asked weakly as his opponent stopped before him.

"Kamen Rider" the rider said before pausing as Shinji stared him down. "Sureiya"

Shinji's body completely disintegrated leaving behind his contract card with Dragreder. Sureiya picked up the contract card as he examined it.

"You belong to me now" Sureiya said as he walked into a mirror into the normal world.

Meanwhile...

A wolf like contact beast woke up as it looked around.

"Where am I" it asked in a feminine sounding voice.


	2. Physical Assault?! ☆ A Rose's Probation Begins

New York City New York...

A young man was walking into a courtroom in handcuffs with his face bruised as the judge stared him down.

"Mr. Rose you have been charged with assault and have been found guilty" The judge said as the young man stayed silent. "Under normal circumstances you would serve time in jail of at least 20 years" 

The young man stayed silent as the judge continued.

"However given the lack of evidence and because you are still a minor your sentence is to serve the next 76 days on probation" the judge said as he continued on. "Your mother has also come forward with a request that you be placed under your father's supervision"

The young man was shocked to hear this.

"Pack your things tonight" the judge said as he continued. "Because your leaving for Japan first thing tomorrow"

Later...

The young boy was packing his bags as he sighed he packed clothes, his gaming console and some money. After he was done his mother entered the room. She appeared to be on the verge of being drunk.

"Now listen here you little punk" the young man's mother said as he kept her back to her. "Don't you dare cause him any trouble"

The young man stayed silent.

"Are you listening to me" the young man's mother asked angrily.

"What do you want me to say" the young man responded annoyed as he turned around only for his head to turn to the right as he felt a stinging sensation on the left side of his face.

"Don't take that tone with me" the young man's mother said as he didn't say anything. "Now go to bed or else" 

The young man didn't say anything.

"Do you understand me dammit" the young man's mother asked as he didn't respond. "Do you hear me Michael"

"Yes" Michael said somewhat annoyed as he went to bed while his mother sauntered off towards the kitchen most like to drink more beer. "I hate you"

Michael rested his hands behind his head as he stared at the ceiling.

'I guess I'll be seeing dad again' Michael thought as he sighed and looked down. 'I wish it was under better circumstances'

Michael closed his eyes as he drifted off to sleep.


	3. A Rose For Japan? ☆ Father&Son Reunited

New York City International Airport...

Michael was dropped off by cab to the airport as his mother was still drunk from last night. He walked into the airport as he sighed. He was in for a rough 10 weeks. From what he was more or less told if he followed through with his probation then the charges would be dropped and his record cleared. Michael waited for his plane as he read a manga based off his favorite video game Soul Caliber. After some waiting the plane arrived as passengers left soon followed by himself and other passengers on boarding. He had a bag full of books based on Soul Caliber to keep himself busy.

15 Hours Later Osaka Japan...

Michael stepped off the plane as he walked around for a bit before seeing a sign with his name on it being held by a familiar face. He walked up to the older man as he looked at him both disappointed about the situation Michael was in. They both walked outside to a black Nissan Altima as they both got in. They began driving in silence until the older man spoke.

"Just so you know if you do anything to get into trouble it'll be considered a breach of your probation and your will be arrested" the older man said as Michael only nodded. "No going out after dark, you will get a part time job, no drinking, no drugs, and you are to be home by 7 every day unless I say otherwise"

Michael just looked out the window.

"Do I make myself clear" the older man asked sternly.

"Yes dad" Michael said monotone. "I understand"

"Good" Michael's father said before noticing the bruise on his cheek. "What happened to your cheek"

"I fell" Michael lied he wasn't really in the mood to deal with this.

"I can tell your lying" Michael's father said.

"Ok fine" Michael said as his father looked at him. "I don't want to talk about it"

The 2 of them eventually made it home as Michael's father showed him where his bedroom was.

"You'll sleep in here" Michael's father said as Michael sighed.

"Yeah yeah" Michael said as he turned to his dad. "Anything else"

"No but go to bed" Michael's father said as Michael laid down as his father left. 

'I guess this is my life for the next month and a half' Michael thought as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile...

Kamen Rider Sureiya rushed forward attacking Kamen Rider Ryuga as the duo clashed before Sureiya suddenly caught Ryuki off guard with a new advent card as he inserted it into his left arm slot.

"GUN VENT" a mechanical voice announced as Sureiya summoned a pair of pistols that resembled foxes. He then pulled out a second advent card as he inserted it into one of his pistols. "FINAL VENT"

Sureiya shot Ryuga in his advent deck shattering it as the dark rider was instantly disintegrated leaving behind his contract card with Dragblacker. Sureiya picked it up as he examined it.

"2 down 12 to go" Sureiya said as he left the mirror world for the real world.

Meanwhile...

The wolf contract beast was looking around trying to get her barimgs in her current surroundings.

"What is this place" she asked aloud as she continued to search.


	4. Web of Death ☆ Awaken The Rider Within

Osaka Japan 3 Days After Probation Start...

Michael woke up as his father took him shopping at the nearby street market. The two of them where shopping as Michael soon saw a strange rectangular object with a wolf face like emblem on it. He didn't know why but something inside him urged him to get it. Michael's father son approach him.

"See something interesting" Michael's dad asked curiously.

"Huh oh just this whatever it is" Michael said as his dad sighed before speaking to the vendor and handing him some money. 

"Go ahead and take it" Michael's father said as Michael was surprised. "You've been on good behalf so far so I might as well reward it"

Michael carefully picked up the object as he examined it.

"Thanks dad" Michael said surprised his dad did this for him. They continued shopping until a scream was heard everyone looked over as a mechanical spider like creature was visible in the window of a nearby shop as it used a web to ensare a child.

"NO LET MY SON GO" a woman screamed hysterical as she fought to RIP the webs as several people tried to pull her away. Michael however ran towards the web as he grabbed it as he was suddenly pulled towards the mirror. Michael shielded his face waiting for the impact of glass only to feel himself falling as he looked around and saw he was still in the market area but no one was around save for a large mechanical spider like creature which roared at him.

"HOLY FUCKING SHIT" Michael shouted in shock backing away quickly as he fell over. The creature rushed him as he ran into a nearby alley as the monster tried to follow him but was to big as Michael beelined it for the other end as he looked around and still saw no other people as he continued running. After running for who knows how long Michael stopped to catch his breath only to hear a familiar roar as he fell over as the spider creature landed in front of him. Michael backed away as the creature advanced towards him. Michael raised his hands over his head closing his eyes. "SOMEBODY HELP ME" 

Meanwhile...

The wolf like contract beast was wandering around when she heard a voice. 

"SOMEBODY HELP ME" a young man's voice shouted as she ran towards the source seeing a human being attacked by a large mechanical spider that was twice her size. She ran it and slammed head first into it knocking ot off balance as she looked at the young man.

"Are you hurt" the wolf asked concerned.

The young man looked around confused before seeing the wolf creature shocked at what he was seeing. 

"W-who w-what are you" the young man asked as the spider creature recovered and roared.

"RUN" the wolf shouted as the young man followed her as they where chased into a nearby courtyard near the market the spider roared as the young man dropped something as the wolf looked at it and saw something that triggered something within her. She picked up the object as she nudged the young man.

"What" the young man took the object and recognized it as the wolf emblem object he bought earlier.

"Hold it up to a reflective surface that your facing" the wolf said as the young man complied as he held it up to a nearby car he was facing as a belt suddenly appeared around his waist as the spider rushed them. "Now place that object into the front of the belt"

The young man did so as the wolf nodded. 

"Now our contract has been forged" the wolf said as the young man looked at her the spider jumped into the air. "Now just say one word"

The wolf told the young man the word was he took a deep breath as the spider was nearly atop him.

"HENSHIN" the young man shouted as the wolf disappeared as dark blue and silver armor appeared on his body with a black body glove. His helmet resembled Kamen Rider Knight's helmet but with Ryuki's visor except that the eyes of the helmet weren't visible. He jumped back as the spider crashed into the ground as he looked himself over. "WHAT THE FUCK"


	5. The Wolf And The Spider ☆ The New Kamen Rider vs Wild Mirror Beast  Dispider

Mirror Workd Osaka...

Michael looked himself over as he noticed he was now adorned in armor. However the wolf was gone but the spider was still here.

"Now what" Michael asked himself as the wolf soon spoke up.

"[If we are to survive then you need to listen to me]" the wolf said as Michael looked around. "[I'm apart of the armor]"

"Ok what do we do" Michael asked realizing he didn't have many options.

"[Pull a card out of the belt buckle from the right hand side]" the wolf said as Michael did so as looked at it: Gun Vent(Wolf Blaster) 6000 Attack Points.

"Now what" Michael asked as the wolf soon panicked.

"[Shit I don't know]" the wolf said panicked as Michael was furious.

"WHAT" Michael shouted as the spider smacked him in his helmet knocking him across the courtyard as he landed on his back. Michael pressed his index finger and thumb on his helmet's chin as he heard a click followed by something sliding between his fingers. He looked into the nearby window and saw a strange slot big enough for his card as he thought of something and inserted the card into it as it closed by itself.

"GUN VENT" a mechanical voice announced as a strange assault rifle with no visible magazine appeared in his hands it was shaped like a wolf with the rear grip and fore grip both shaped like "legs" and the barrel shaped like a wolf head. He looked at it before aiming it at the spider. He fired at it as it was stunned by the attack as Michael soon fired relentlessly as it's 2 front legs where torn off from the gun fire. Michael soon noticed a card slot on the gun as he pulled out a new card. He examined it as he read it: Attack Vent(Scatter Shot) 4000 Attack Points. He inserted it into the gun. "ATTACK VENT"

Michael squeezed the trigger as the gun practically knocked him on his ass from the recoil as the bullet missed and exploded sending more bullets everywhere however Michael then pulled out another card to try something different as he examined it as he noticed a second card slot on the gun. He examined the card thoroughly: Attack Vent(Homing Shot) 8000 Attack Points. He inserted the card into the second card slot in his gun.

"DOUBLE VENT" the mechanical voice announced.

Michael waited as the spider got closer until he squeezed the trigger this time planting his feet firmly as the gun's recoil caused it point skyward as the single bullet exploded into smaller bullets before those exploded into even smaller bullets as the micro bullets all attacked the spider's limb joints and head paralyzing it. Michael's gun disappeared as he pulled out a new card: Final Vent(Lunar Burst) 9000 Attack Points. Michael opened the card slot in his helmet as he inserted it.

"FINAL VENT" the mechanical voice announced as the wolf creature was summoned as she ran at the spider and Michael for whatever reason jumped onto her back as his right leg began flowing yellow. The wolf creature "bucked" him off as he performed a mid air somersault and drop kicked the spider crashing through it's body causing it's insides to erupt out of the gaping hole in its torso as blood and gore splattered everywhere Michael landed in a crouching position as the spider let out a final roar before exploding. He slowly stood up as he looked at the wolf. He walked towards her as she stares at him.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about all this" Michael said motioning to his arm and to the area where the spider once was. "Because something tells me this isn't just a coincidence"

"I can't" the wolf said as Michael seemed annoyed.

"And why not" Michael asked keeping his voice calm.

"Because I can't remember anything before the past couple of days" the wolf said as she seemed down. Michael felt bad for her as he knelt down to her level.

"Do you remember your name at least" Michael asked as the wolf shook her head upset.

"No" the wolf said upset as Michael thought of something before he had an idea.

"Well I can't just address you however without a name" Michael said as the wolf looked at him. "And you did technically save my life"

The wolf looked at him curiously now as Michael continued.

"Until you can remember your name how about I address you as Luna" Michael asked curiously as the wolf looked at him and nodded.

"Sure" Luna said happily as Michael patted her head between her ears as she felt her face heat up.

"Well I need to get back" Michael said as he walked towards a reflective surface. "If this is how I got here then I should be able to leave"

Michael stepped through as he was back in the normal world and out of his armor.


	6. A Thief&Assassin ☆ Kamen Rider Sureiya vs Kamen Rider Verde

Mirror World...

A man in his mid to late 40s was standing in the mirror world of Osaka as he soon heard footsteps slowly approaching. The man looked up as someone was in the distance partially obscured by darkness. The man looked at his visitor before shaking his head.

"I assume your the one who summoned me" the man asked as the visitor didn't respond. "Are you also a Kamen Rider"

Again the visitor didn't respond as the man became annoyed and angry.

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT" the man shouted as the visitor held up an advent deck with a fox like face on the front of it. The visitor held it up to a reflective surface as a rider belt appeared on their waist.

"Let the game begin" the voice of something who didn't sound Male or female said as the man pulled out his advent deck with a lizard face on it.

"So be it" the man said as he summoned his rider belt as well. The duo started each other down as the air itself became heavy with tension. The two of them suddenly inserted their advent decks into their belts as they both got ready to fight.

"HENSHIN" the two riders shouted as they transformed into Kamen Rider Sureiya and Kamen Rider Verde. Sureiya jumped down landing in front of the Verde as he got a better look at him.

"So your Kamen Rider Sureiya" Verde said somewhat impressed. "The one who has managed to kill both Kamen Rider Ryuki and Ryuga with ease"

Sureiya didn't respond instead pulling out an advent card and inserting into the card slot in his arm as he closed it.

"SWORD VENT" a mechanical voice announced as Sureiya summoned Kamen Rider Ryuki's sword. Sureiya soon pulled out another advent card and inserted it. "GUARD VENT"

Sureiya had now summoned Ryuki's shields as well as he stood there brandishing his new equipment before pulling out another advent card and inserted it as well.

"SWORD VENT" a mechanical voice announced as Sureiya had now summoned Ryuga's sword as he held it in his other hand as both of Ryuki's shields rested on his forearms. Sureiya put on a little show swinging the sword with grace but yet in a deadly fashion showing off his skill as he suddenly pointed one sword at Verde. Verde pulled out his own advent card as he inserted it into its card slot. "HOLD VENT"

Verde held his Biowender as he swung it around. Sureiya lunged forward as he swung the two swords in an X motion as Verde jumped back narrow missing the attack as he quickly launched the biowender at Sureiya whom side stepped avoiding the attack as it crashed into a nearby building causing significant damage as part of the wall collapsed. Verde pulled it back towards him as he pulled out an advent card and placed it in its slot.

"CLEAR VENT" A mechanical voice announced as Verde became invisible as Sureiya looked around. Sureiya quickly turned around as he believed he heard something as Verse quickly made his move slamming the side of biowender into Sureiya's abdomen as he was thrown through a nearby concrete barrier as it had a sizable hole in it as Sureiya laid on the ground on the other side. Sureiya got into his knees as he stared at the ground as he could feel something rising up in his throat. He opened his mouth under his helmet as he vomited his own blood as the crimson liquid spilled out through his helmet and left a small puddle on the ground. Sureiya slowly stood up winded as Verde launched the biowender at him again this time Sureiya threw away one of his swords as he caught it. With one mighty yank Sureiya pulled Verde towards him as he crashed through the concrete barrier landing on his back. Sureiya walked up to him as he raised his right foot in the air and stomped it down on Verde's chest as he soon coughed up blood. Sureiya took the biowender in his hands as he began whipping and beating Verde with it. With each strike Verde would let out a cry of pain as either a cracking sound like that of bones breaking could be heard or he would cough up more blood through his helmet. Sureiya soon wrapped Biowender around Verdes neck as he sat on chest. Sureiya tugged on the ends of Biowender as he slowly strangles Verde with his own weapon. Verde was grabbing at his own weapon trying to pry off his throat to no avail as his vision began to fade slowly. Verde continued to struggle until suddenly he stopped moving as Sureiya gave the biowender one last good tightened motion as an audible snap was heard followed by a pained choking gasping sound as Verde's armor shattered showing a bruised, bloody face with eyes wide open in terror his lips blue from the lack of oxygen. His body disintegrated as the biowender disappeared leaving behind his contract card with Biogreeza. Sureiya picked it up as he smiled under his helmet.

"You will make a perfect edition to my advent deck" Sureiya said as he walked away. "Now to collect the others"


End file.
